Down That Old Road
by daphrose
Summary: The moment he looked into her eyes, he knew that they were meant for each other. He promised that he would always be by her side, and he kept that promise faithfully throughout his life. No matter what happened to them, they loved each other just as much as they had on that first date so long ago. (Leo x Janelle. Based off of the song "Walking Her Home" by Mark Schultz.)


**This site needs more Janelleo. SO I SHALL SUPPLY! Please remember that I'm not so good at romance. I'm still learning! Hopefully it's still all right. And I know parts of it are kinda short, but I didn't really see the point in dragging them out.**

**I based this story off a very sweet song called "Walking Her Home" by Mark Shultz. It's one of the only songs in the world that actually makes me cry. Every dang time. Seriously, I couldn't even listen to it while I wrote this, because my vision got all blurry. I really recommend listening to it while reading. As long as you've got tissues nearby.**

**Anywho, I don't really have anything else to say. Sorry if it stinks. XD I don't own Lab Rats or Star Wars or "Walking Her Home" by Mark Shultz. Enjoy!**

* * *

*** * * Down That Old Road * * ***

* * *

Leo licked his lips nervously and knocked on the large wooden door. The wind nipped at the back of his neck and the flowers in his hand were managing to poke him through the plastic. The door opened suddenly to reveal a surprisingly large man.

"You must be Leo," he said.

"You must be Mr. Brown," Leo replied, trying not to let his voice waver.

"You're taking out my daughter tonight."

It wasn't really a question, but Leo nodded anyway.

"You take good care of her, okay? Have her home by ten. And don't you dare break my little girl's heart."

"Y-Yes sir!"

"I'm ready!" Janelle called as she hurried down the stairs and came to the door. She stopped when she saw her father and she folded her arms across her chest. "Dad, you're not scaring Leo, are you?"

"Of course not," Mr. Brown said casually, glancing at Leo. Leo flashed him a nervous grin. "I'm just telling him to take care of you. It is your first date ever, after all."

"Dad!" Janelle exclaimed.

"What?" Mr. Brown asked innocently. "Is there something you want to tell me, Janelle?"

"What? No! I just . . . come on, Leo, let's go."

"Ten o'clock!" Mr. Brown shouted after them as they walked down the driveway.

"These are for you," Leo said, handing the flowers to his date.

"Thanks, Leo, they're very beautiful. You know, my dad was only kidding about this being my first date," Janelle added quickly. "I've been on tons and tons of dates before."

"Really?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe not _tons_."

Leo laughed. "Please, you think this isn't _my _first date? It's okay, Janelle."

She grinned. "All right, so you know it's my first date. And it's _our _first date. The first date is a very big deal. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of going to see that new horror flick, _Temptations of the Night_. I've heard stories of people getting sick in the theater because it's so scary."

"You'd get sick before we even bought tickets. Come on, Leo, I know you better than that; what are we really going to do?"

"Okay, you got me. Would you like to see that blockbuster movie that's centered around a really obscure comic book?"

"_Lavaman_? Oh, I've been dying to see that!"

"That's what I figured," Leo said with a smirk. He offered Janelle his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Okay, okay!" Janelle said as their laughter died down. "What about the part where the secretary said he was hot, and then he accidentally lit his hand on fire!"

"Or the surprise ending when it turned out that the villain was his best friend the whole time! I can't wait for the sequel," Leo said.

"You'd actually pay money for that?"

"Of course! _Lavaman 2: Bring the Heat_. Movie companies know how to advertise."

"And they know how to get gullible people like you to pay to go see their cheesy movies," Janelle giggled.

"Hey, you just watched it with me, didn't you?"

"I did, and it was good. But sequels are never as good as the original."

"That's not always true!"

"Oh really? Name one sequel better than the original."

Leo thought for a moment. "_The Empire Strikes Back_. That was even better than _A New Hope_."

Janelle nodded slowly. "That's a matter of opinion, but I would agree that it was good."

"Good, because if you didn't, I might have to dump you right now."

"I don't think my dad would be too happy about that."

"Speaking of your dad, what time is it?"

"Um . . . 9:25."

"Oh, good, we have time. There's something I want to show you."

"What . . . Leo, where are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and follow me!"

Leo led Janelle down Main Street and veered off into the park. He took her to a path that led into some hills. Trees spread their leafy branches above them as they walked along.

"Leo, the road's getting smaller," Janelle pointed out. "And it's only dirt now."

"It's fine, really," Leo assured her. "It's an old road. Just keep going!"

"We're going up. Is it safe? I've heard there are coyotes out here."

"Of course not! But if you hear howling, run."

"Leo!"

"I'm just teasing you! Come on, come on!"

"Leo, I don't see what . . . oh!"

Janelle gasped as Leo turned her around. There was a break in the trees and the two found themselves at the top of the hill, just above a steep cliff. From their position, they could see all of Mission Creek in the valley below. The lights of the city twinkled brightly, as did the stars above them.

"Oh, Leo," Janelle said slowly. "It's beautiful!"

"I know," Leo said softly. "And it's not the only thing here that's beautiful."

Normally Janelle would've made some comment about how bad Leo's flirting skills were, but this time she just smiled and batted her eyelashes. She slipped her hand into his and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you, Leo."

"Uh . . . no problem."

Janelle's smile widened and Leo's heart skipped a beat. He never wanted this moment to end. Here above the lights of Mission Creek, Leo could feel himself falling in love. Sure, he'd always thought Janelle was beautiful, but this was pure, unadulterated love.

Janelle blushed and moved a bit closer. Together they stood hand in hand, looking up at the glorious night sky. As beautiful as it was, Leo's eyes kept wandering back to Janelle's joyful visage. He could hardly contain his happiness. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Gently he kissed the top of her head, hoping she wouldn't move away. She didn't.

* * *

Leo's foot tapped the ground nervously. He checked his watch. _1:32_. In the morning. He yawned and stretched, and his foot went back to its tapping. The door opened and he looked up.

"Mr. Dooley?" the doctor asked.

"Yes sir?" Leo said, standing up.

The doctor smiled warmly. "Come meet your son."

Leo took a deep breath as he entered the room. As soon as he saw Janelle, his knees felt like jello. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. As he walked up, she held out the small bundle in her arms.

"Cameron Leopold Dooley," she said quietly. "And look . . . he's got your eyes."

Leo could hardly speak, he was so filled with excitement. He looked down at the tiny baby in Janelle's arms. That was his son. _His _son. His _son_. _His son_.

"He's beautiful," he finally managed to say.

"Just like his daddy," Janelle said with a weak laugh.

Later that night Leo was lying beside Janelle. She had fallen back asleep, and Leo thought she deserved it. Leo cradled Cameron and his wife simultaneously. He looked out the window at the stars above the hospital.

"As beautiful as they were that night," he whispered. He turned and kissed Janelle gently on the cheek. "And you are too."

* * *

Leo could hear the nurse and the doctor having the conversation right outside the door. A tear slipped down his cheek at their words. This was probably her last night. Leo wouldn't be surprised. She hadn't been doing well for a while.

He turned and walked to the bed where she was lying. She smiled at him and he did his best to smile back. Sixty years . . . sixty _amazing _years . . . and he still loved her with all his heart.

"This isn't the end, sweetie," Leo said, taking her hand in his and kneeling beside her bed.

Janelle smiled at him and whispered, "I know."

"I'll never forget the way you looked that night," he whispered.

"What night?"

"Our first date. The way you smiled when I showed you how Mission Creek looked from above. You were beautiful to me then, and you're still beautiful to me now."

"Oh, Leo," Janelle said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Leo Francis Dooley, I love you."

"Janelle Katherine Brown Dooley, I love you too."

* * *

Leo stared down at the stone in front of him. The others were long gone, but he had stayed. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The harsh winter wind was biting his ears, but he didn't care.

"I still remember the night I fell in love with you. Who would've figured that an old road would be the most romantic place in the world? I remember the way the lights reflected in your irises. I remember the way you smiled like you were just going to explode with happiness.

"I've loved living my life with you. I loved helping you raise Cameron and Danica. I won't regret a moment I spent with you. You were the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm not just saying that. You meant the world to me. You still do."

Leo placed the roses on the gravestone. "I love you too, Janelle."

* * *

**My only regret is that it moved kinda fast, but I couldn't figure out a way to make it longer. Oh well. I think I still got the emotions I wanted in there.**

**How was it? I hope you all enjoyed my first Janelleo story! They're one of my Lab Rats ships. :) The other is Dasha, and my brand new one (as of this week), Sebree (Sebastian [S-3] x Bree). Just to warn you, I now ship Sebree ****_hard_****, so you'll be seeing a few fics about those two coming from me soon. And if you haven't seen Escape to the Bionic Island week yet . . . you're probably really confused. :P**

**Anyways, thanks to all for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :) See you soon**


End file.
